


Empty Pages

by CyaneousMist



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Drabble, Gen, Hahahaahahaahah..., Jason Todd is Robin, Jason Todd-centric, kinda angsty??, no beta we die like men, really goes all over the place you have been warned.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyaneousMist/pseuds/CyaneousMist
Summary: Jason reminisces, while in the Wayne Manor's library.





	Empty Pages

Jason looks at the sight before him.

  
He can’t believe what he’s seeing.

  
Books(well–the number of books).

  
Shelves of books as far as the eye can see.

  
“Like what you see, Jason?”

  
He almost forgot Bruce was there.

  
“I-I”

  
He’s not sure what his relationship with Bruce is. It makes it difficult to talk to Bruce when they’re outside of costume.

  
Is this a partnership?

  
Is he his sidekick?

  
Is he a friend?

  
Is he his son?

Is he just Robin?

  
“Yeah. I like it a lot, sir.”

  
Bruce ruffles his head and laughs.

  
It takes Jason by surprise, that Batman(even though he’s out of his costume) is laughing.

  
Batman. Laughing.

  
“Jay, this is your home now. Don’t call me sir.”

  
Jason smiles at Bruce—his smile is a little forced, due to the fact that he’s unsure on how to proceed.

“Thanks, B,”, is all that Jason can croak out.

  
Suddenly there’s an annoying beeping sound that fills the room.

  
Bruce’s eyes widen, ”It’s the Justice League. I have to go. I’ll be back.”

  
Leaving Jason alone with books.

 

Librarians would never let Jason enter, due to his appearance—clothes that weren’t fashionably ripped, and clothes that haven’t been washed for months.

Sure, they let him enter.

  
But, they always gave him _that_ look.

  
A look that would make Robin quiver.

  
They thought he was a simple thief.

  
A typical Crime Alley orphan.

 

 

Jason looks at the books before him and smiles.

He would’ve needed two ladders to reach the top of shelves.

But he’s Robin now.

And Robin gives him magic.

Jason touches the first _Harry Potter_ book. He touches it as though it could easily slip away from him. As though, someone will take it away from him.

He remembered when his mom had her good days. The days when the drugs weren’t making her so cynical.

His mom would read to him all sorts of books— _Bridge to Terabithia, Charlotte’s Web, Narnia, and Harry Potter_.

Even though he insisted that he was getting too old to be read to.  
After all, he insisted that he was almost an adult. He may have been in 3rd grade, but he was stealing and selling tires like a pro.

He wishes—he could cry, but he can't.

He's Robin now(a mantra that sings in his head).

  
Robin.  
Robin.  
Robin.

Robin flies over the city with a smile always present—so pure and real—giving a semblance of hope in this hellhole.

  
Robin doesn't cry about books his mother read to him before she became a shell, but before he left.

  
Robin doesn't cry over empty pages that would never be heard by his mother's birdlike voice.

But he's Jason—right now.

The Jason that existed—before he met _him_ (he can't decide on a name—a name that signifies how grateful he is to him—for names carry power).

That Jason can cry, right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Been in my drafts for a long time, and wanted to finish it. Ish? Idk. I just want happy jason todd that gets along with Bruce, but DC is like Nah.  
> Summary is an acquired skill—isn't it..  
> Please leave a comment—criticism is nice..


End file.
